Chronicle of Drabbles - Final Fantasy 13
by Mylaervain
Summary: This will be a series of random interactions that I post. Some may spark into full fics, most will more than likely stay as a one shot. I will still likely do one shots outside of this random collection, depending on what is. Feel free to suggest themes, I might do them, but rating will stay PG 13 - Various Pairings


**A while back, I had planned on starting a section of drabbles based on the Fantasy 13 characters. I wasn't happy with the way I had done the first fic, which was Introduction, so I took it down. On request, I have decided to retype and put it back up.**

**With the character Noctis, I think this is more than likely WAY out of the character Square Enix intended him to be. That is just my point about a LightxNoctis relationship. We don't have it available yet, so all we can really do is speculate. That is why Noctis/Lightning fics drive me up a wall. If you ship it, I hope you enjoy the stories, but if you find yourself agreeing with my point of view on that couple, then I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Theme 1: Introduction  
Characters Involved: Noctis, Lightning, Hope Estheim, Snow Villiers.**

**Mini Summary: **Noctis decides to proclaim that Lightning is the woman for him, but Lightning doesn't know what he is talking about... (Writing as if the events of 13-2 didn't happen)

* * *

** New Bodhum**  
**3 AF**

It was a pleasant spring day on the beaches of New Bodhum, and Lightning was there on her day off. Things were peaceful, calm, and everything seemed to be as they should be. The sun signaled the lunch time hours, so Light waited on her seventeen year old ward, Hope to join her for lunch.

Hope and his father were reunited, only to later to have to part. Bartholomew's new job had taken his time, making Gran Pule a safer place for humanity to live. There were many things to be done, and no time to properly look after Hope. The father had arranged for Hope to stay with Light during the months that he would have to be away.

So while Light waited for Hope to be released for his lunch break from school, she felt as if she were being watched. Every time she took a look around, she didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. With a sigh, she brushed it off as paranoia because she was a member of the Guardian Corps and everything else that she had to face in the last few years. If everything was fine, it was only her right?

Then it was when she noticed him, a man with short black hair striding towards her. His body language suggested that he held confidence and power in who he was.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow purposely sounding cold. "This is my day off, find someone on duty."

Perhaps if she detected a hint of emergency, Lightning would have pulled herself into action. Since she didn't see any signs of the guy being in any kind of duress, she wanted him to go elsewhere. She is a member of the Guardian Corps but that didn't make her a waitress.

"Actually, it's you that I want to talk to, not anyone else." he sounded like he was a man of strength, but Lightning wasn't interested. Why this guy wanted to talk to her, she had a feeling she would rather not know. "Let me introduce myself, I am Prince Noctis Calem."

"Right," Light replied, not caring who this guy was. There weren't any laws about dropping everything and serving royalty. You might earn passing looks, but since she wasn't in the royal palace or one of his employees, she had the right to tell him to leave her alone. "You should still find someone on duty, this is my day off, and I have plans."

She checked her watch and nodded when it told her that Hope would be along shortly. She figured he would go on his buisness, but he stood there. Her patience was already starting to wane.

"As do I," he explained, putting his hands on the table to prop himself. Light was getting annoyed. He ignored this fact, figuring that it was only temporary. "I have been watching you, Lightning Farron, and I have come to declare my love for you."

Then it clicked, and Light started to give one of her death glares. "So it was you following me around for the last week... Not interested."

To Lightning's annoyance, the man didn't go away. Her patience was wearing thin, and she didn't worry about offending this man, prince of whatever. She was no damsel in distress that wanted to be charmed off her feet.

Noctis reached for Light's hand, in an attempt to appeal to the woman within her. "My beautiful lady, if you were to give us a chance, I could shower with so much that you would never have to pick up your gunblade again."

Light got angry as she jerked her hand back. Before thinking about it she pulled it back and punched him. Even if she had thought about it, this guy was harassing her, and he deserved what he got. "For someone that was stalking me the last two weeks, you should know that I am not that kind of woman. Go away, or you will get again."

Noctis landed on the sand and now had the attention of the crowds. He felt humiliated, and was trying to decide if it was worth it to fight for Lightning's respect.

Behind Light came Snow, from Lebreau's cafe having seen the entire thing. "Hey man, you should go grab a shower. You don't want to make a bigger scene."

Snow wouldn't have minded teaching this guy a lesson, to back up his recently big sis in law if he got out of hand. Fortunately Noctis decided that he had enough for one day. He left his weapons at home, and didn't feel like taking two people on at once. "Okay," he said as he turned to walk away.

Hope approached, school bag in hand. Setting it on the table, he watched the stranger walk away. "Who was that?" he asked, catching onto the idea that he had missed something.

"Nobody important," Light answered him. She cracked her knuckles and sat down. Hope can still see the veins on her forehead pulsing. "Just some creep that stalked me and thought I would be interested in his money."

Hope's face contorted, showing that he thought the guy was stupid for making himself known. Obviously the situation was handled, or Snow would have done more than roll his eyes at the explanation. He only had one question as he sat down. "Was it painful?"

Light grinned maliciously. "If you count damaging his vanity, then I would say it was painful. So tell me, how were your morning classes?"

Hope sighed, content at the answer. Maybe the guy would have learned his lesson and not come back. "School was alright. It was the same thing different day. I swear our history teacher voices those Clear Eyes commercial. Took everything I have to not take a nap in class."

Light's mood began to improve, which was good for the two of them in general. "What subject was the class about today?"

The conversation continued about the events concerning Primarch Dysley's ascent to power according to the Cocoon textbooks. Light and Hope both knew the truth about the Primarch but what was taught hadn't had time to have been properly changed over. That would take some time and research to be able to get the texts changed, but the events still occurred as the public knew them.

Snow didn't have much to add to the conversation and he needed to get back. "I will keep an eye out for Bozo, and if I see him coming back I will disuade him."

"Don't do anything illegal," Light replied, her eyes glimmering with mirth. "Might actually get arrested if his highness leaves in pain."

Snow and Hope laughed then the giant replied. "Yeah, Serah wouldn't want that. I will be subtle."

* * *

**Author's ending note: I will eventually be doing more drabbles, don't know when, and might be willing to take theme requests into consideration. Inspiration to do them will likely occur randomly. Some may turn into full fledge fics, others may not. **

**Anyways, if you made it to this point, that meant the introduction didn't chase you away. In this case, I hope you enjoyed the story, and look forward to any kind of feedback.**

**Remember, too many torches thrown at me may result in roasted chocobos.**


End file.
